Naruto Police
by Luna-Lunak
Summary: YAOI, AU Neji, Lee, Naruto and Shikamaru are trainees form Konoha Police Academy now they are going to work in Antiterrorism Division for one month. And their superriors are gonna be Kakashi and Sasuke! SasuxNeji, KakaxIru, post!KakaxSasu


Author Note: So, okay people, this is **YAOI! **Meaning there will be a ManxMan relationship. If someone doesn't like it then please click the button 'back'. Also this hasn't been beta readed so I'm sorry for any mistakes. And seeing as we're speaking about it **I need a beta reader! **If anyway would be willing to help then please write me a message through my profile or on my e-mail (which can be found on my profile, too) or in review. Now, enough of talking, lets get to the story!

At the beginning Neji thought that he could somehow survive a month without killing anyone on his team. Now, he was starting to reconsider this. Sitting next to a loud mouthed idiot in the waiting hall for two hours can do that to people. Especially if there was a second idiot next to the idiot no.1 talking as loudly as the first one and with even more enthusiasm.

Couldn't they understand that the whole team was excited, not only them? This was a chance at seeing what they future job will look like. A one month long training at Police Headquarters Special Antiterrorist Division. And right now they were _ supposed _to meet with the Head of SAD. Only he wasn't there. In fact their temporary boss was two hours late. And it didn't help a bit in calming Neji that secretary at reception desk across from them seemed to stare at him all the time.

So Neji was really almost ready to explode and beat the hell out of everyone but sadly someone interrupted him by walking into the room. This someone being tall, lean man wearing white scarf and a headband in such way that they obscured view of lower part of his face and his left eye. You could also see a mop of silver hair tilted a little to the left side.

'Yo.' said stranger after stopping before SAD's head's office. 'You're that trainees that Iruka send us?'

This seemed to catch Neji's team interest. Especially Naruto's aka. 'Loud Mouth no. 1'.

'Of course we are! We are super-hyper-wonderful-marvelous- gorgeous Konoha's Police Academy beast team!' shouted blonde standing with a goofy grin that could look good only on him.

'Well that's good seeing as I'm yours new boos.' They stared at him blankly while he opened office door. 'My name is Hatake Kakashi and I'm SAD's first-in-command.' He looked at them and his one visible eye turned into happy sickle. 'And from now on you will be listening to every order that I will give you.' Was it his imagination or there was really an evil cackle at the end of this sentence? 'Anyway, come on in. You have to tell me few things about you and I have to explain you how this department works.'

At that the rest of them, meaning Neji, Lee and Shikamaru, stood up and made their way to Hatake's office.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

'So, deal's like that: I will assign you to one of my best men and for a month you will be working under his command. For every mission of yours you are going to write a report. They're all going to be stored away after I accept them. At the end of your stay here we, meaning me and your commander, will write our opinions about you. Reports and our opinions are going to get send to your academy teacher. It will help in deciding about the score that you will get at the end of Academy. Everything's all right and clear?'

'Yeah! But why aren't we under your command?' Kakashi looked at Naruto and signed.

'Because I'm in charge in everything here and don't have the time to take care of you. But don't mind it. This department does not tolerate anything below superb. There's no place for average here, even our secretary has black belt.' When blonde started to open mouth to say something more he added 'Besides Iruka- san asked me to assign you to specific officer. He said that he wants you to be under his command and no one else.' Seeing that there were no other questions he smiled 'Great! Now, don't you want to meet your new boss?'

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

They were sitting before one of the most handsome man he had ever met. Of course Neji didn't let it show on his face but the fact was: their new boss was hot. Neji couldn't imagine better present then being in the same team as him. But apparently walking sex god didn't quite think the same.

'I said no Kakashi, I'm not going to be their baby sitter.'

'But Sasuke! You know how it was in past years! Trainees always went to Zabuza, and rather then learn something they focused on surviving.' Sasuke frowned.

'I don't see anything wrong with that. Survival training is good.' Kakashi's brow twitched.

'Yes, but they're here to gather experience in our method of working. If Academy wanted survival training they would send them to Anko.' He said in exasperate tone.

'I already have a partner, and we are working on three cases now. If you want someone who has spare time then go to Deidara, Sasori is going to be in hospital for next two weeks and after that he can't take a part in any action for another two.'

For a moment there was a stunned silence on Kakashi's side, then…

'You want me to give them to Deidara?'

Neji blinked at the tone that Kakashi use. It was almost like he was terrified on the mere thought of it. He looked closely at the other officer in the room. His stoic façade didn't waver even a little, but there was something in his posture that said that he wasn't quite sure of his words too. Of course young man, Neji thought that he was their age, didn't let that get the best of him.

'I don't see what problem you have with Deidara. His one of our best specialist and that says something when compared to the rest of our division. They don't let imbeciles here, Kakashi. Tell me if I'm wrong but more then half of people here are recognized as geniuses.'

'Why yes… but don't you think that Deidara is a little too…energetic?' asked Kakashi with doubt in his voice.

Sasuke signed, exasperated. 'Frankly Kakashi, I don't care. I'm not going to be a babysitter for Academy brats.'

'They're your age, you know.'

'Gai's your age, too.' Kakashi blinked and smiled, at least Neji thought he smiled.

'Point taken. But anyway, I have to give them to someone, and you know that everyone else is just going to terrorize them.' Uchiha looked like he was going to say something but Kakashi added. 'Besides Iruka asked me to pick you to be the one to take care of them'

Black-haired man seemed to crack up a little at the mention of team's academy teacher name. Maybe there still was hope…

'Look Sasuke… pretty please?' and then Hatake seemed to perform a marvelous 'you kicked my puppy!' copy. Uchiha cracked.

'Okay, Jesus shit, I will take them, but only if I'm going to be the one choosing missions, their positions, and in complete control of everything else.' He said annoyed.

'Great! I will send you copy of their files by evening. Have a good fun!' and with that Kakashi was gone.

This left Neji's team alone with their new superior. Sasuke scanned them with his eyes and then stated massaging the bridge of his nose.

'Attention.' It was said silently but Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru and Neji were on their feet in matter of seconds. Uchiha looked at them.

'We pretty much can't do anything today seeing as I don't know anything about you so I'm expecting you to be here tomorrow at 8am. I will need to speak with Kakashi about the way I'm going to be working with you first. Now, you're dismissed.'

And that's how their training in Special Antiterrorist Division began.

Thank you for reading and please review! It's my first Naruto story and second in generall so I would appriciate any form of constructive criticism.

NOTE: I re-edited this chapter a little. Nothing big, just a few mistakes that irritated me dissapeared. Also abot the name 'SAD' I didn't do it on purpose, it just came out that way. Actually, when I saw it I thought 'Crap, what a lame name.' But I won't correct it now, since I'm too lazy. I'm also too lazy to come up with the next chapter for which I apologise. I will try to write it soon but I have a HUGE exam heading my way so it may tak a little more time.


End file.
